boyarangfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Boyarang Characters
The list of characters that are in Boyarang series. The Elite Rangers/Robinsons Boyarang/George Robinson - The Protagonist to the Boyarang Franchise. George is 13 years old with mysterious boomerang powers, based off his father's. George lives with his uncle, aunt, and 3 of his cousins. As Boyarang, he's a rookie who tries to become a Supreme Hero at a young age to pay honor to his deceased father. Being Boyarang, he isn't as clever than he thinks, he doesn't give up on opportunities but from time to time, he messes up a lot and doesn't make the best game plan, but in the end, what he does is try to live up to what his father did in his lifetime. Rayzer Beam/Johnny Robinson-Griffin - The Secondary Protagonist to the Boyarang franchise. Johnny is 14 years old with laser powers, coming from his deceased father who was a criminal who worked for and was killed by William Bavarian. Johnny was 6 years old when he was adopted by Carter and Susan. He became Rayzer Beam to right the wrongs his criminal father has done. Upon their first meet, Johnny and George were instantly best friends that they act like brothers. To George, Johnny will always be somewhat George's backup and wing-man, the bond between them is inseparable. Neon Lites/Kasey Robinson - A Main, but Minor Protagonist in the Boyarang franchise. Kasey is 15 years old with Neon powers based off on her mother's side. She is the middle child, being 2 months younger than her sister Ruby, but acts very mature, more mature than her older sister, Naomi. Kasey tries to keep a tight balance on her life as a rookie hero and a high school teenage girl. She tries to be the golden child of the household, always wanting to get involved in her family's business. At times, she becomes conflicted over the power she has, wanting to live a normal life, but knows the power she has can help and save hundreds of people. Kasey's favorite power weapon is the Neon Whip. Ruby Shadows/Naomi Robinson - A Main, but Minor Protagonist in the Boyarang franchise. Naomi is 16 years old with Shadow powers based off from her mother's side. She is the oldest child. Naomi is somewhat a rebellious teenage girl who sometimes break the rules of both home and school, where at times in trouble for her acts, she doesn't give a crap about it, despite the fact she's a junior hero. Flex Powers/Carter Robinson - Third Protagonist in the Boyarang franchise. Carter is 42 years old with super strength. Carter is a father to Kasey, Naomi, and Johnny; Husband to Susan, and Uncle to George, but at most times acts like a father to George. He is the leader to the Elite Rangers. He's been in the Hero business since he was 19 years old, who fought alongside Susan, his late brother and former leader Joseph, and several other heroes that formed the Elite Rangers. Before he and Joseph found their powers, they grew up in North Caroline. Ever since he lost his brother, he stepped up to be the leader for the Elite Rangers and looks after George carefully. Synergy/Susan Robinson-Fuell - Fourth Protagonist in the Boyarang franchise. Susan is 39 years old with fusion-like powers. She is a mother of Kasey, Naomi, and Johnny, Wife of Carter, and is an Aunt to George. Susan was one of many original members that founded Elite Rangers, and has been in the hero business since she was in her early 20s. She is co-leader of the Elite Rangers and looks after George, motherly style. Jaggura/Sasha Jones '- Main Protagonist in the Boyarang Franchise. Sasha is a 12-13 year old girl, and is soon the love interest for George Robinson. Sasha was just this ordinary the-girl-I-go-to-school-with type of character, she is witty, curious, charming, and friendly to George and Johnny. The three have known each other since the 6th grade and haven't been the best of friends as they were the type of kids to make little conversations and would just go to class until they see each other again at lunch, plus they've never hung out so... but as the story progresses, Sasha is introduced as the infamous, Jaggura. '''Aden Flames/Zack Cooper ' '''Glacia/Allie Cooper Ricochet/Joseph Robinson - Cameo Character and mentioned in the entire Boyarang franchise, but is a Main Character in Ricochet and the Elite Rangers. Anti-Society Organization Frizmus/Ken Jones: William Bavarian Alluré Virus The Corrupters Dr. Drew Maverick Other Associates Maggie Field Katheryn Robinson 'Jasmine Robinson '- Cameo in Ricochet and the Elite Rangers, but mentioned a few times in the Boyarang Franchise. Jasmine was the elder sister to Joseph and Carter. She was like pre-version of Kasey and Naomi, being mature, annoyed by her siblings, tried to be the golden child of the house, and being somewhat rebellious. She lost her life at the age of 20 in drive-by shooting by her ex-boyfriend, outside her parents house with a younger Carter and Joseph in the car. In the Boyarang Franchise, she referenced throughout by Carter, described as a kind and caring person who lived in a dangerous world